Munich
by TLN
Summary: [Munich] Basée sur le film de Spielberg traitant des represailles du Mossad après Sept noir, cette histoire est alternative au film et met en scène un personnage féminin, Sarah, dans l'équipe, à la place de Hans. Elle est le bras droit de Avner, et a une


Lorsqu'il redescend au bar de l'hotel, il ne s'attend pas à la trouver... il se dit juste... qu'il a besoin de ne plus penser, de ne plus voir, au moins pour une nuit. Là, comme pour satisfaire son attente, lui donner tort ou raison, la même silhouette recourbée sur un scotch semble être restée immobile pour lui, au milieu des employés de l'hotel déjà en grand nettoyage. Mais lorsqu'il s'approche, ce n'est pas celle qu'il s'attendait à trouver là, non c'est beaucoup mieux... c'est Sarah. Aussi lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, il soupire, soulagé d'un poids qu'il n'était même pas conscient de porter.

Elle hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, à peine surprise de le trouver là:

- Av... insomnies?

Il sourit, s'asseyant près d'elle, étrangement serain tout à coup..

- On peut dire ça... et toi?

Avalant une gorgée de whisky, elle prend son temps avant de répondre, tournant sur son siège et dévoilant que ses pieds balancent dans le vide. "Attendrissant" pense immédiatement Avner, qui jusque là n'avait pas connu de femmes aussi minuscules capables de ce dont elle, était capable. Affichant un sourire radieusement amplifié par l'alcool, elle appuie son coude sur le bar par peur de perdre l'équilibre sans doute, penchant legèrement la tête:

- Je fais la pute pour payer mes excedents de bagages.

Et oui, jamais grand Dieu jamais il n'avait connu une femme dont de telles paroles puissent sortir de la bouche sans qu'on puisse douter de leur cinglant cynisme. Unique? ou émechée? A cet instant il ne peut pas vraiment se décider et se contente de rire, il en avait besoin.

- C'est un job qui paye apparement... tu pourras demander à Carl, il a surement les tarifs.

Au même instant le barman arrive à leur hauteur, vraisemblablement mécontent de ne pas pouvoir fermer... obligé de servir ses deux derniers clients. Avner n'a pas le temps de lui passer commande que Sarah désigne son double scotch d'un doigt en signifiant qu'ils en reprendraient deux. Biensur elle attrape son verre aussitôt et avale la dernière gorgée subsistant, toujours appuyée sur son coude, se laissant observer à loisir par son compagnon de galère; joueuse... mais pas encore complètement saoule.

- Tu m'aurais dit Steve, j'aurais eu moins de mal à te croire...

Son scotch maintenant en main, au moins aussi joueur qu'elle, il à l'impression de passer un moment avec un pote, ni plus ni moins; tant l'attitude désinvolte de Sarah le laisse oublier qu'elle est une femme. Pourtant ce petit jeu lui plait, beaucoup...

- Pas besoin de me croire, il te suffit de monter pour le voir de tes propres yeux.

- Quoi, tu es allé écouter aux portes?

Il hoche la tête négativement, ses yeux fixés sur son verre un instant.

- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai rencardé. Cette fille était assise à ta place, avant que je monte me coucher... très jolie. Très insistente aussi...

Une reflexion faisant naitre un leger rictus au coin de la bouche d'une Sarah, on ne peut plus incrédule:

- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu es redescendu...

Il tend son verre vers elle pour trinquer, qui le rejoint, cynique à outrance; se demandant même comment lui qui avait toujours été le parfait exemple de vertue jusqu'ici pouvait être désormais capable de penser d'une telle manière... avec, trop de recul peut-être, ou trop peu de confiance.

- Trop tard apparement; ou pas...

Elle hausse un sourcil de nouveau:

- Ou pas! Interessant...

- J'aurais fait quelquechose que je n'aurais pas dû faire; parmi, toutes les choses que j'ai faite et que je n'aurais pas dû faire.

- Soirée à thème, Etats d'âmes. Génial, j'espère qu'il leur reste du scotch.

Riant de nouveau, il n'est pourtant plus d'humeur à jouer, se tournant lui aussi pour lui faire face; prenant la même posture qu'elle... fatigué:

- Si tu ne pensais pas comme moi, tu ne serais pas ici en ce moment, je me trompe?

Le nez dans son verre, elle se contente d'une réponse plutôt laconique:

- Non.

- Je me suis toujours demandé, depuis... que tout ça a commencé; comment une femme comme toi avait pu, se lancer dans quelquechose pareil.

Il n'avait jamais osé jusqu'ici, poser la question qui fache. Biensur lui et les autres avaient évoqué le sujet à demi mots, mais aucun n'était rééllement sûr de connaitre les raisons de son recrutement, de sa présence et, de ses motivations. Aussi lorsqu'il la voit sourire en silence, il pense n'avoir aidé qu'à l'effrayer, se reprenant aussitôt, maladroitement, d'une manière qu'elle trouve "attendrissante", elle aussi.

- Je ne veux pas... je veux dire, si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je ne veux pas te forcer la main...

- Ca va Av, pas besoin de prendre des gants avec moi; si l'un de vous avait eu les couilles de me demander directement, il y a longtemps que vous le sauriez. Il n'y a pas de grand secret, ou de plan derrière ma présence... juste, une petite histoire d'amour cliché qui me fait crier vengeance.

Une remarque pour le moins intriguante, faisant naitre un interet encore plus grand chez Avner, lançant un rapide regard vers le barman prêt à lui resservir un scotch et lui faisant comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de s'éloigner... pour son propre bien. Ce qu'il fait quasi immédiatement, leur laissant même la bouteille à portée de main.

- Une histoire d'amour?

- Ca à l'air de t'étonner...

Oui ça l'étonne, forcément. Depuis qu'il la connait il a surtout vu une petite nana au verbe facile, maniant les armes comme un homme et capable d'un sang froid que lui même pensait ne pas posséder. Pour lui, Sarah devait se suffir à elle même, et surtout, ne pas vouloir dépendre de quelqun... pourtant:

- Nan c'est juste... des stéréotypes stupides.

- Du style, femme armée, qui parle comme un marin etc? Hum... dans ce cas j'ai hâte de voir la tête que tu vas faire quand tu vas savoir que j'ai été mariée.

Elle ajoute à cette déclaration un petit sourire malicieux, celui d'une gosse qui prend son père au piège avec une bétise qu'elle vient de comettre. Et la réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il marque un temps d'arrêt, son verre à hauteur de sa joue, son coude toujours appuyé sur le bar:

- Mariée?

- Oui...

Il secoue la tête une seconde, réalisant qu'un sentiment ridicule vient de le traverser, une forme de jalousie qu'il n'avait pas connu jusque là... la jalousie interdite. Celle qu'on éprouve quand on apprend quelquechose qui nous enlève une part des aprioris qu'on avait à propos de quelqun; quelqun qui avec le temps, les épreuves, nous était devenu cher, et qui, soudainement, redevient un étranger dont on comprend qu'on ne sait rien.

- Seigneur... je viens de réaliser que je ne sais même pas quel âge tu as.

Sourire moqueur face à un air faussement innocent, elle commence à lire dans son jeu, et n'ignore pas ce qu'il vient de ressentir... consciente qu'elle a elle aussi éprouvé ce sentiment lorsqu'il est parti rejoindre sa femme, des mois auparavant. Commencant à craindre d'être victime d'une faiblesse qui n'est pas permise.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je jurerais que tu me fais du gringue...

Lui aussi s'arme du sourire comme défense, se sachant vulnérable; plus encore que lorsque sous les feux de bombes ou de kalashnikov.

- Si je t'en faisais j'aurais eu la courtoisie de ne pas te demander ton âge, mmh!

Ainsi s'amorçe de nouveau le petit jeu cynique des questions réponses sans autre fondement que la quète puérile d'un amusement qui ne devrait pas avoir sa place dans un moment où tous deux sont devenus des cibles mouvantes... mais comment résister, installé au bar d'un palace Londonien à 3 heures du matin, seuls au monde, seuls à se comprendre rééllement...

- La décence t'interdirait de m'en faire étant donné que je pourrais être ta fille; presque.

- Tu aiguises ma curiosité Sarah...

Avec toujours le même sourire, elle lui tend son poignet, comme l'avait fait la femme quelques heures plus tôt; mais c'est pour lui montrer un bracelet, qu'il avait toujours remarqué sans parvenir à déchiffrer ce qui y était gravé. Il le saisi et l'observe pendant un moment, tournant son poignet entre sa main, réalisant qu'il pourrait sans doute broyer ses os entre deux doigts tant elle était en fait de constitution fragile. Du moins... en apparence réctifia-t-il aussitôt intérieurement.

- 3 juin 1948? Tu as 25 ans!

Elle hoche la tête, ne cherchant pas à dégager son poignet de l'étreinte d'Avner, qui lui même ne se rend même pas compte qu'il ne l'a pas laché.

- Bon d'accord, j'aurais enormément de mal à être ta fille si on considère les choses d'un point de vue mathématique; mais étant donné la manière dont tu agis avec moi, on pourrait se poser la question...

La remarque lui fait lacher prise sur son poignet, et maintenant intrigué par ce qu'elle vient de lancer, le front plissé il ne tarde pas à répliquer; sans jamais se départir de son amusement:

- Je suis si vieux jeu que ça!

- C'est ce qui fait ton charme chéri.

Elle ajoute à cette petite réplique sarcastique une legère tape sur la joue de Avner et chacun fait de nouveau face au bar, les yeux rivés tantôt sur leurs verre déjà presque vides, tantôt sur l'autre; le sérieux revenant à mesure que le silence semble s'installer... une impression d'eternité n'excedent pas la seconde, mais qui est née d'un contact les ayant suffisament effrayé pour qu'ils aient le sentiment que s'ils venaient à se toucher de nouveau il se pourrait qu'autre chose s'ajoute à la liste de ce qu'ils ont fait alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. D'où le besoin subitement vital qu'il éprouve d'évoquer le passé:

- Tu t'es mariée à quel âge?

Sa voix résonne dans son verre lorsqu'elle répond, avalant la dernière goutte d'alcool s'y trouvant encore:

- Trop jeune, trop vite...

- Ca ne me dit pas à quel âge...

Fasciné par sa capacité à ne jamais inclure le sérieux dans aucune des conversations qu'ils ont eu jusqu'ici, il l'observe pendant qu'elle leur ressert à tous les deux de quoi noyer les raisons et les invraisemblances de la raison de leur présence à cet endroit précis.

- J'avais 18 ans. Autant dire que je ne savais rien et que je trainais encore trop dans les jupes de ma mère pour savoir qu'un caprice allait m'entrainer à faire ce que je fais aujourd'hui.

Là sans savoir comment il a fait, il sait qu'il a ouvert une vanne, et que le mystère qui entourait Sarah jusque là va se dissiper rapidement, aussi il prefère se taire, ne pas l'interroger pour ne pas la brusquer... et la laisser simplement se confier.

- Mes parents sont nés en France, ils y ont vécu jusqu'à ce que la situation devienne insoutenable et... ils se sont enfuis aux Etats Unis. Je suis née là bas, j'y ai passé les premières années de ma vie, sans avoir jamais conscience de ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Quand ils ont décidé de rentrer j'ai comprit, on m'a raconté... et j'ai su que mes parents feraient toujours tout pour me protéger de ce qu'ils avaient dû subir. Alors j'ai grandit dans un cocon... sans me dire que ce que je voulais, je devais le mériter. Un jour j'ai... rencontré cet homme, plus agé que moi, brillant, engagé... qui avait le don de me fasciner parce qu'il me parlait de tout ce dont je ne pouvais pas parler chez moi il me parlait d'Israel, il me parlait de notre terre et de notre peuple avec une passion que mes parents interdisaient, par peur. Je l'ai voulu, je l'ai eu... contre l'avis de mes parents. J'ai quitté la France avec lui pour m'installer en Israél, c'était en 66. Un an après il est mort, pas besoin de long discours pour savoir comment...

Touché, Avner se permet d'orienter la conversation, essayant d'éviter à Sarah le besoin d'évoquer des choses trop personelles.

- C'est pour ça que tu as rejoint le Mossad?

- J'avais beaucoup de contacts graçe à Moshe, et, ils ont été très soucieux de mon bien être, si je puis dire; quand il est mort. Ils savaient que j'avais grandi entre les Etats Unis et l'Europe, que je parlais assez de langues pour leur être utile. J'étais jeune, j'étais naîve... pour ne pas dire totalement conne; et j'ai foncé. Pour le venger, pour essayer de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, j'en ai aucune idée en fait... tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me retrouve là aujourd'hui, saoule et accoudée à un bar en me demandant si je n'ai pas le faiseau d'un fusil à lunette braqué sur la nuque.

Instinctivement, son verre en main, Avner tourne la tête derrière eux, grimaçe incrédule en prime; puis posant ses yeux sur elle, il avoue que son destin est loin d'être différent, même si l'amour qui l'a mené ici demeure celui d'un père dont il n'a fait que suivre les traces sans poser de questions:

- Je connais le sentiment... ma vie entière est dédiée à la poursuite de l'oeuvre de mon père; et j'en viens à me demander si je l'ai vraiment voulu. Quand je vois tout... tout ce qu'on à dû faire jusqu'ici. Je réalise, que je ne suis pas comme lui... enfin je ne sais pas, peut-être... peut-être qu'il doutait aussi.

- Tout le monde doute... si ce n'était pas le cas, on serait en train de dormir tous les deux.

Il hausse un sourcil, sachant bien qu'elle ne sous entends rien, mais tiquant tout de même en pensant à ce qui pourrait être évoqué. L'amenant à rejoindre sa pensée, et se reprenant aussitôt:

- Oui enfin tu me comprends...

Et après s'être ouverts l'un à l'autre pendant un instant, la tension née de cela a finalement prit le dessus... ou bien a-t-elle toujours été présente? Qu'importe, ils sont juste un homme, et une femme seuls et ils savent que dans cette solitude des liens peuvent se créer alors qu'ils n'ont pas de vraie raison d'être. Conscients de l'erreur sur le point d'être commise, ils pensent y mettre un terme; à contre-coeur ou non ils savent qu'il le faut. Sarah d'abord, souriant pour la première fois avec gène en se levant, légèrement déséquilibrée par la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée:

- D'ailleurs je vais... je vais aller me coucher, on a du boulot en retard. Bonne nuit Av...

Elle lui tape l'épaule gentillement pour masquer sa fuite, lui souriant et finissant son verre assez rapidement pour que spontanément quelques mots sortent de sa bouche sans qu'il ai la sensation d'avoir cherché à les dire:

- Attends moi, je remonte avec toi.

Là elle marque une pause, surprise, et le voit se lever pour lui faire face de toute sa hauteur. Assez grand pour la dissimuler entièrement, pense-t-elle. Puis ils commencent leur marche jusqu'à l'ascenseur, l'endroit totalement desert, silencieux. Au moins autant qu'eux, qui ignorent tous deux de quoi la minute à suivre sera faite; fébriles sans trop savoir pourquoi, ou... ne le sachant que trop. Ils luttent encore.

Dans l'ascenseur, pas un bruit non plus, juste quelques regards fuyants et le trajet semble durer des heures. Finalement, arrivés devant leurs portes respectives, ils s'adressent un dernier regard:

- Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi.

Et s'engouffrent aussitôt dans le noir de leurs chambres. Avner le dos collé à sa porte, les yeux fixés au plafond... déçu, fatigué; toujours en quète. Il ne sait plus différencier le bien du mal, les images de sa femme, sa fille se confondant avec la pénombre; il les imagine trop abstraites, trop éloignées de lui à cet instant pour résister à l'envie, forte, trop forte qu'il a d'ouvrir à nouveau cette porte...

Mais quelqun s'en charge pour lui.

Deux coups secs, doux, donné contre le chêne massif résonnent. Il ouvre et trouve Sarah, tête baissé regard haut; à la recherche d'une excuse. Mais il ne veut pas qu'elle se justifie, ça l'obligerait à se justifier lui même. Alors il l'attrape par le bras et l'attire à l'intérieur, refermant la porte brusquement derrière eux. Ses lèvres déjà collées aux siennes; obligé de la soulever de terre pour ne pas se plier en deux.

Tout se passe vite, dans l'urgence; chaque geste, chaque souffle...

Maintenue contre la porte avec fermeté, Sarah réalise quelles conséquences sa décision a entrainé sans qu'elle ai eu le temps de le comprendre. Et malgré toutes les choses qu'elle a pu regretter, les choix, elle ne veut pas mettre fin à ce qui se produit. Ses jambes enserrées autour de la taille de Avner, elle se laisse faire, appréciant presque d'être traitée avec peu de douceur. Chaque baiser est violent, comme s'ils cherchaient tous les deux à se prouver qu'ils sont en vie, leurs doigts enfoncés dans la chair de l'autre, les yeux clos par peur peut-être de regarder en face ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Puis habile, il fait glisser la fermeture éclair d'un gilet qu'il fini par lancer derrière lui sans mettre fin à ses activités; elle l'imitant bientôt avec une envie qu'elle refreine dans un dernier sursaut de bon sens; préférant déboutonner sa chemise plutôt que de l'arracher... assez de violence pense-telle.

Le signe qu'il attendait pour la conduire jusqu'au lit, l'allongeant en travers, debout face à elle... gestes rapides, calculés. S'ils étaient fébriles à l'idée de passer à l'acte, l'action elle même ne semble pas les effrayer. Là encore il se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas la carure de l'emploi, étendue comme ça, minuscule... la peau si blanche, apparement si fragile. Tout ça renforçant un désir qu'il avait su faire taire jusqu'ici en se persuadant qu'elle n'était rien de tout ça, rien qu'il puisse controler ou protéger. Et la voir comme ca, offerte, distille dans son regard une determination qu'elle n'avait vu que lorsqu'ils executaient un contrat.

Ses doigts posés sur les boutons de son jean, il s'applique à les ouvrir un à un, rapidement... impatient, la retrouvant bientôt nue sous sa propre peau; l'ayant rejoint sur le lit. Trop pressé de gouter à l'interdit, trop pressé de sentir, d'être. Ses mains de chaque coté de son visage, sur ses épaules, sur sa poitrine encore prisonnière d'un soutien gorge dont il la libère, ses lèvres toujours pressées avec force contre les siennes. Elle reste objet, immobile presque, emportée... elle veut qu'il soit en control total de la situation. Quelquechose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'accorder à un homme, mais dont elle ressentait le besoin de manière vitale à cet instant.

Et le moment s'éternise, chaque milimètre de leur épiderme s'eveillant sous les caresses, les lèvres, la moiteur d'un contact qui leur était devenu étranger. La pression devant vite trop forte à supporter, tout s'arrête, une seconde... son regard plongé dans celui d'une Sarah vulnérable, il observe sa bouche se contracter et s'ouvrir dans un grand O d'étonnement, commençant ensuite sa danse avec plus de tendresse que tout ce qui avait eu lieu jusque là.

Puis evoluant, s'intensifiant, tout redevient rapide, fort, désésperé presque... la sueur naissant, les visages crispés, les yeux fermés, les doigts plongés ça et là dans les cheveux, plus aucun de leurs mouvements ne semblent être le résultat d'un choix conscient; tout semble être devenu instinctif, animal. Jusqu'à ce que la vie les rattrape... une fin aussi brusque que son commencement, les souffles roques perdus dans le silence d'une chambre aussi sombre que lorsqu'ils y sont entrés. Ils sont apaisés.

Des bruits confus, des images éblouissantes, le sentiment de devoir echapper à quelquechose en s'accordant le droit de pourchasser... un prédateur condamné. Sarah observe Avner endormi sans se rendre compte de l'agitation reignant en lui. Il est étendu les bras en croix, prenant la majorité de la place dans le lit, alors qu'elle, assise sur le bord, est en train de se revêtir; calculant soucieusement chaque geste par peur de le reveiller.

Là, remontant la fermeture éclair de son gilet, elle provoque une réaction inattendue... tiré de son sommeil par ce bruit anodin, paniqué, il s'imagine déjà en danger de mort, relayé par ses cauchemars, et en une fraction de seconde il braque son arme récupérée sous son oreiller, en plein sur la nuque d'une Sarah qui réagit à peine, lui tournant le dos en jettant un coup d'oeil derrière elle:

- Wow... si on me demande, je pense que je ne pourrais pas affirmer que tu as été très tendre avec moi.

Sortant peu à peu de son état second, Avner réalise ce qu'il est en train de faire et lâche aussitôt son arme, se laissant retomber lourdement sur le dos; se frottant le visage avec les mains, comme espérant disparaitre derrière elles.

- Seigneur; je suis désolé.

Gardant pour elle le cynisme contenu dans son rire en lui tournant toujours le dos, elle enfile son pantalon en répondant, toujours aussi naturelle que possible:

- Pas de problème, c'est loin d'être la première arme qu'on braque sur moi.

Puis sa remarque terminée, elle tourne la tête pour lui adresser le même sourire, y ajoutant un clin d'oeil amusé. Voyant qu'il ose à peine la regarder, ses prunelles partiellement visibles seulement entre les immenses mains qui masquent son visage, elle hausse un sourcil, l'observant un instant. Puis c'est à son tour à lui de remarquer qu'elle est sur le départ, totalement revêtue, quasiment en fuite. Subitement ses doigts glissent pour retrouver les draps, il la regarde avec appréhension:

- Tu t'en vas?

Son sourcil toujours en l'air, elle recommence à se jouer de lui:

- Oui tu n'as pas été à la hauteur de mes espérances...

Il lui offre son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse, toujours plus impressionné par sa capacité à dédramatiser les evènements. Sourire communicatif, elle certainement fière d'avoir réussi son coup. Puis l'atmosphère plus douce entraine Avner à jouer à son tour, avec un peu plus de... sincerité. Il se relève dans le lit, pour finir assis; sa tête penchée au dessus de celle de Sarah... rendant aux choses leur proportion initiale. Mais proche, très proche, presque suppliant, il murmure:

- Reste.

N'ayant pas detourné le regard une seconde, elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue alors qu'il s'était penché vers son oreille. Là incapable de résister à la tentation, elle se laisse aller à tourner la tête pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent; lentement, elle se joignent, tendrement pour la première fois. Tout ce qui avait pu se produire avant cet instant avait été totalement déséspéré, l'expression d'une peur de ne pas voir le lendemain, d'un besoin d'absolu. Et ce qui se jouait maintenant était tout autre... une révélation peut-être...

Pourtant une fois le baiser terminé, elle secoue la tête; baissant le regard:

- Non...

Avant de se lever sans plus oser le regarder. Peur d'aimer? Peur de transgresser la dernière regle qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas trahir? Ou peur de finir par avoir besoin de quelqun après tant d'années à se convaincre qu'elle se suffisait à elle même?

Dépité lorsqu'elle avance jusqu'à la porte, Avner n'ose pourtant pas l'interrompre; en proix aux mêmes doutes qu'elle... lui qui avait été porteur de tant de principes, il venait aussi de briser l'unique règle pour laquelle il conservait autant de foi que de respect après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. L'unique chose encore propre, il venait de la salir... sa femme. Cependant, et cela rendait la chose encore plus complexe, il ne ressentait pas de remords; une seule question l'obssedant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve seul et même au dela; "Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte".

Pourtant elle est partie...

Dans le couloir, elle s'apprête à tourner la clé dans la serrure de sa chambre, quand elle remarque un filet de lumière qui dépasse de la chambre de Carl. Intriguée, inquiète... elle suit son intuition et saisi son arme, qu'elle avait remise en place à l'arrière de son jean à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

En ouvrant, elle reproduit chaque mouvement de securité requit par la procédure lorsqu'il est question d'entrer dans un lieu potentiellement dangereux; dos aux murs, elle commence à vérifier une à une les issues et autres recoins restés dans le noir. pourquoi elle fait cela au lieu d'appeler directement Carl? Parce qu'elle sait que jamais depuis qu'ils se connaissent, il n'a laissé sa porte ouverte délibérement.

Rapidement, elle se retrouve face à un Carl étendu sur son lit, nu, les yeux ouverts...

Elle reste bloquée sur lui pendant quelques secondes, son visage se contractant à mesure que les larmes qu'elle tente de contenir forcent une issue, puis reniflant, elle regarde autour d'elle... un contrat. Mode opératoire banal, et certainement le résultat d'un concours de circonstances. Peut-être Carl n'était qu'une seconde cible... parce que celle qui est entrée dans cette pièce pour l'assassiner, était sur les traces de la tête du groupuscule.

Chez qui elle se précipite, refermant soigneusement la porte sans avoir osé toucher le corps sans vie de celui qui avec le temps, était devenu un ami cher. Frappant à la porte doucement avant d'entrer, puisque la sachant ouverte; elle penètre dans l'endroit maintenant réhaussé par la lueur d'une des lampes de chevet. Avner la voit, arme à la main, étonné... mais pourtant pas sur ses gardes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sarah?

Elle renifle à nouveau et s'approchant de la lumière, lui laisse deviner qu'elle ne vient pas pour être avec lui. Aussitôt; il s'assied au bord du lit. Et remarquant qu'il n'a remit que ses sous vetements, elle pose son arme sans rien dire sur la table de chevet et se penche vers le sol pour ramasser ses vetements là où il les avait jetté, avant de les lui tendre, toujours soumise à un regard on ne plus plus interrogateur.

- Sarah?

- Habille toi, vite.

Rien dans le ton de sa voix ne laisse transparaitre l'urgence de la situation décrite, pourtant il s'execute sans rien dire, la voyant toujours regard baissé vers le sol, maintenant assise près de lui. Lorsqu'il a terminé, debout, il lui tend la main pour qu'elle se lève. Elle la saisit et ne la lache pas, prenant son arme de l'autre, et l'entrainant dans le couloir.

Il ne sait pas pour quelle raison elle reste silencieuse, mais il se doute qu'elle ne le fait pas parce qu'elle est uniquement submergée par l'emotion, il doit y avoir autre chose. Et cette autre chose ne peut-être qu'extrèmement perilleuse pour qu'elle en perde ses repliques acides.

Devant la porte de Carl cependant, il ne parvient pas à retenir ses questions:

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux entrer ici? Il y a eu quelquechose?

C'est là qu'elle reprend sa main, fermement tenue par celle d'Av jusque là, afin de lui faire signe de se taire, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Encore une fois il s'execute, sans savoir pourquoi, autrement qu'avec le pressentiment qu'entre les murs qu'il s'apprête à pénétrer, il va voir quelquechose qu'il n'a pas envie de voir.

Ils entrent, et il s'etonne qu'elle avance avec autant de determination dans le petit couloir les menant à la pièce principale, comme si elle savait déjà à quoi s'attendre; puis là... il voit ce qu'elle a vu. Carl...

Et prit par la même horreur qu'elle il s'avance vers le lit pour le regarder, lentement, la bouche entrouverte. Puis une fois près du corps, il tourne le regard vers Sarah, immobile. Lui aussi tente de combattre les larmes naissantes. Pourtant elle, a laissé son professionalisme prendre le pas sur son chagrin, et pense déjà à ce qu'il faut et ne faut pas laisser transparaitre dans ce que la femme de chambre devra retrouver le lendemain.

Aussi, lorsqu'Avner maintenant assis sur un fauteuil près du lit, la tête entre ses mains et observant toujours leur ami; commence à craquer... elle vient naturellement lui apporter un peu de réconfort, le serrant dans ses bras un court instant. Elle sait tres bien ce qu'il a en tête, par dela même la mort de Carl... il voit son propre destin, il voit... ce qu'il a précipité en refusant les avances de cette femme. De cette femme qui n'était pas ce qu'il pensait; comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf après ce que les américains leurs avaient fait à peine quelques heures plus tôt?

Puis affairée, elle le quitte et ramasse ça et là les objets compromettant leur couverture et les glisse dans ses poches, avant cette fois, d'etre celle qui s'avance et tend la main. Il la saisit, et lui non plus ne lache pas. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau dans le couloir, graçe à l'heure tardive, vide; il se regardent d'un air entendu et se dirigent vers l'ascenseur dans lequel ils entrent, Avner appuyant sur "sous sol". Reprenant son sang froid comme elle l'avait fait, il parle le premier:

- C'est la femme du bar. Tu penses que nos chambres sont sur écoute?

- Possible, je prefère ne pas prendre de risques.

- Il va falloir prévenir Steve et Robert.

Puis là il marque une pause, de nouveau prit par l'idée qu'il aurait dû se trouver étendu sur ce lit. Biensur, Sarah ne manque pas de le voir, passant aussitôt sa main contre son bras:

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

Il baisse les yeux.

- Je pourrais me dire ça si je m'en étais tenu à un principe que j'ai pourtant trahi. Je pourrais me l'excuser si j'avais choisi de ne pas coucher avec elle pour être fidèle à mes convictions, et non parce que j'avais envie de toi.

Pourtant touchée par ce qu'il vient de dire, elle prefère passer outre, et se concentrer sur sa conscience mise à mal:

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, comment aurais-tu pu?

- J'aurais dû le sentir; c'était tellement gros, tellement louche... et peut-être que, j'aurais pu l'arrêter si j'avais été à sa place, je.. je ne sais pas...

Elle presse son avant bras, avec tendresse, s'avancant pour trouver son regard; qui ne lui échappe pas, même tête baissée tant elle est petite:

- Regarde moi Av... tout arrive pour une raison.

Sourire désabusé, teinté de tristesse:

- Le destin? Je pense que...

Mais il est interrompu par l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Ils sont déjà arrivés au sous sol, et ils n'ont même pas prit une seconde pour penser à leur fuite. Pourtant ils savent que malgré leurs consciences respectives, le moment de flancher n'est pas venu. Alors ils s'activent, et se dirigent jusqu'à la voiture fournie par Louis, à la recherche du necessaire le plus rudimentaire; de nouveaux papiers, quelques armes suplémentaires, et la recherche d'un possible mouchard dissimulé. Ne trouvant rien de dangereux, ils se décident à remonter par les escaliers. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, tout deux regardent défiler les étages en se posant les problèmes qu'ils risquent de rencontrer, et la démarche à suivre auprès des autorités. Biensur, la fuite rapide sera l'étape initiale; mais Avner ne veut pas en rester là et ça... Sarah l'a su sans avoir besoin de croiser son regard.

Perdre un de ses hommes quand la mission prône la vengeance, ne peut engendrer qu'une soif de vengeance plus grande encore... c'est à se demander s'ils ne sont pas revenus à l'état sauvage, pense-t-elle.

Puis ayant atteint le couloir, chacun se charge d'une chambre:

- Je vais voir Steve.

Avner marque une pause qui pourrait etre considérée inapropriée, mais ne faisant plus que suivre son instinct, il ne parvient pas à la réprimer:

- Je prefère que ce soit moi qui aille le voir. Toi va voir Robert.

Sarah sourit, tout aussi inaproprié, mais tout aussi spontané. Suite logique des evènements...

- Tu as peur de quoi au juste!

- Il est... entreprenant, et il pourrait mal interpreter ta venue.

Aucune gène dans le ton de Avner, chaque mot coule comme s'il était tout à fait naturel pour lui d'éprouver de la jalousie mal placée dans un moment critique. Ce qui sans l'exaspérer, fait tout de même lever les yeux au ciels à Sarah:

- Après toutes ses tentatives auprès de moi, je t'assure qu'il a comprit que ce n'était pas utile de poursuivre...

Il fronce les sourcils:

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé? J'aurais pu demander à ce qu'...

Elle le stoppe rapidement:

- Wowowowo, c'est pas le moment.

Il acquiese, sans pour autant se sentir enclin à la laisser voir Steve à sa place; aussi lorsqu'elle s'apprête a saisir la poignée de la porte, il s'arrange pour etre plus rapide qu'elle et entre en lui offrant un leger sourire victorieux; cette fois oui, elle est exaspérée. Et va voir Robert...

Il ne leur faut que quelques minutes pour les faire sortir de leurs chambres en silence, et sans avoir donné de réélles explications. Chacun bien conscient que le silence n'étant jamais gratuit, la raison de leur fuite devait être de premier ordre. Et c'est une fois dans la cage d'escalier que le silence se brise; Steve parlant en premier:

- Bon, j'obéis, je me tais... mais où est Carl?

Avner et Sarah se retournent au même moment et le regardent, l'air grave. Nul besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, et la bouche entrouverte par l'etonnement, et la peine provoquée, il se tait pour de bon; laissant le petit groupe poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au sous sol.

Un travail de discrétion plutot simple à gérer à cette heure on ne peut plus matinale, le garage sous terrain étant desert, et les gardes endormis devant leurs petits écrans télévisés. Ils sortent sans qu'on leur ai demandé quoi que ce soit, et même s'ils trouvent cela étrange, paranoïa aidant, ils ne demandent pas leur reste et roulent aussitot en direction de l'aéroport. Mais dans la voiture toutes les langues se délient, mais Robert reste pourtant silencieux pendant tout l'échange:

- Carl est mort quand? Comment?

Au volant, Avner lance a rapide regard à Sarah, assise a coté de lui, lui demandant d'expliquer à sa place:

- Je l'ai retrouvé une balle dans la tête; étendu sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans sa chambre?

- J'ai vu que sa porte n'était pas fermée quand je suis montée me coucher.

Avner lui jette de nouveau un regard, surprit par son aplomb. Lui même n'aurait peut-être pas su mentir dans un moment pareil, et se serait retrouvé prit dans des explications qui auraient été désobligeantes pour tous les deux, mais elle, se contente de l'essentiel.

- Mais qui est-ce qui lui a fait ça?

- Une femme trainait au bar, elle a essayé d'entrainer Av; il n'a pas cedé. Mais apparement, Carl si.

Steve hausse un sourcil et regarde Avner dans le rétroviseur:

- Il s'est fait tuer par une pute!

Il obtient un regard gené en retour, mais ne parvient pas à faire parler son boss; Sarah s'en charge, à demi retournée sur son siège et observant ses deux collègues à l'arrière. Steve survolté, et Robert... pensif.

- Nous avons pensé à un agent sous couverture.

- CIA, KGB? Elle était de quel type?

Là, Sarah se tourne elle aussi vers Avner; elle ignore totalement à quoi cette femme ressemblait. Elle n'a fait que répéter jusqu'ici, et déduire de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre. Il se décide finalement à parler:

- Elle était, chatain clair aux yeux bleus; type européen.

- Accent?

- Allemand, très léger...

Steve soupire:

- Allemand? Tu m'aurais dit russe ça aurait été plus censé...

Mais Sarah s'interpose:

- Non, ca peut être très logique. C'est peut-être un tueur a gage free lance...

Elle tourne de nouveau le regard vers Avner:

- Paris?

Il acquiese sans ajouter un mot. Se demandant si parfois ce n'était pas lui qui obeissait aux ordres. Pourtant cette forme de complémentarité lui permettait de se reposer sur elle sufisamment pour garder son sang froid dans des cas comme celui çi. Et sans rien en laisser paraitre, il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais cette complicité laisse Steve perplexe une nouvelle fois:

- Paris, quoi Paris? Ca vous dérangerait de mettre les autres au courant? Vous donnez l'impression de travailler en binome et de déléguer aux hommes de main... je vous rapelle qu'on est encore quatre sur cette affaire, et que n'importe lequel d'entre nous peut se faire descendre à n'importe quel endroit et à n'importe quel moment!

Sarah baisse les yeux, soupirant à son tour; une nouvelle fois en charge des explications:

- Ecoute Steve; nous devons prendre les décisions le plus rapidement possible, il n'y a rien qui soit discutable. Nous allons à Paris parce que nous devons retrouver la trace de cette femme.

- Quoi? Vous voulez la buter? Mais vous êtes malades? On est traqués, TRAQUES! Au moins autant que ceux qu'on nous a chargé de liquider. Si on s'attaque à elle, non seulement on s'écarte de notre mission, mais en plus on risque de se mettre d'avantage de personnes à dos.

Avner et Sarah se regardent à nouveau, l'espace d'une seconde, mais suffisament pour se comprendre; et cette fois elle le laisse expliquer. Parce que même si elle le suit, il sait qu'elle partage la même inquiétude que Steve:

- Sarah vient de te dire qu'il était hors de question de discuter. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Carl s'est fait tuer pour une raison... soit les palestiniens sont sur nos traces, soit le KGB veut venger son agent d'Athènes, soit la mission de Beyrouth nous retombe sur le dos... tant qu'on ne sera pas allés à Paris, tant qu'on ne saura pas qui est cette femme; on ne pourra pas continuer notre mission.

Et Robert, toujours muré dans le silence, observe la scene un sourcil relevé... il essaie de comprendre les motivations techniques, mais il ne voit que la vengeance... et il va simplement demander si ce n'est pas là l'unique raison:

- Sois honnète Avner... ce n'est pas la mission qui est en question ici, n'est-ce pas?

Il le regarde dans le rétro, pince les lèvres dans l'espoir de réprimer son emotion et commence aussi calmement que possible:

- Un de mes hommes est mort ce soir, un homme d'Israel. Notre mission, c'est avant tout venger le sang israélien versé. Prouver qu'un crime contre notre peuple ne reste pas impuni. Ce crime ne restera pas impuni.

Mais Steve ne l'entend pas de cette oreille:

- Carl était engagé dans cette histoire, il connaissait les risques. Il n'était pas innocent. Maintenant si tu me dis que tu veux descendre cette pute parce qu'elle t'a berné, que tu ne l'as pas vu et que tu te sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Carl, alors dis le et je te suis. Mais ne me prends pas pour un con.

Les yeux d'Avner voguent entre le rétro et la route; de plus en plus crispé il ne répond plus. Le voyant serrer le volant avec violence, Sarah décide d'arreter les frais:

- Steve ferme la.

Pourtant, elle ne réussi qu'a faire monter le ton de ce dernier:

- Quoi? Parce que j'ai tort peut-être! Tu es la première a savoir que j'ai raison; et tu le défends.

- Si tu ne veux pas participer à cette mission dit le. Tu pourras prendre un congé.

- Non mais regardez la! Tu te prends pour le patron ou quoi?

L'atmosphère lourde empêche tout le monde de voir qu'ils sont arrivés à l'aéroport. Mais Avner, excedé par l'attitude de Steve, freine brutalement et une fois la voiture arretée, se retourne. L'arrêt coincidant avec la dernière remarque d'un Steve qui maintenant, s'attend au pire:

- Ca suffit. Tu veux la verité Steve? Tu veux que je te dises que tu as raison? Tu as raison. Maintenant le sujet est clos et nous allons nous rendre à Paris pour faire notre travail.

Et sans rien ajouter, il sort de la voiture, claquant sa porte. Steve reste prostré un moment, avant de lancer à Sarah, qui s'apprête à rejoindre Av:

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a eu tant de mal à admettre... c'était plutot evident; et il devrait être fier d'avoir résisté.

Regard noir de Sarah qui sort à son tour. Steve regarde Robert:

- Quoi, jai pas raison?

Legèrement exasperé par l'agitation de son compagnon d'infortune, il lance avant de sortir lui aussi:

- Si...

Le brouhaha d'Heathrow leur permet de continuer leur chemin dans l'anonymat et le calme relatif. Observant les gens mener leur vie, ils marchent en cadence, rapides, décidés. Peut-être pour ne pas s'attarder sur ceux qui pourraient deviner en eux les raisons de leur présence, leur destin et son prix.

Une question bien inutile en cette fin de nuit...

Tout se règle en quelques minutes, les billets d'avion, l'embarquement... ils ont décidé de prendre le premier vol en partance, sur lequel il ne restait pourtant plus que 4 places en first; un signe peut-être. Le signe qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils s'attardent en angleterre. Leur mission y avait été un fiasco redoutable, et ils y avaient perdu Carl... ce pays ne présageait rien de bon, alors que Paris représentait le point de chute; Louis, ses informations et la continuité.

Dans l'avion, ne sachant comment tuer le temps, Steve a préféré terminer sa nuit, bientôt imité par Robert et Sarah. Un seul reste eveillé, et les observe... coupable. Pendant de longues minutes il reste là à les regarder, avec l'envie de remonter le temps, de revenir en arrière non pas pour changer les evènements, mais egoistement, pour les revivre. Quelques heures le séparant d'un sentiment de plénitude inavouée. Il sourit malgré lui à cette idée, et se lève pour rejoindre les toilettes de l'avion; sans savoir que Sarah n'a pas fermé l'oeil, se sachant observée. Bien décidée à profiter de cet instant, elle le suit discrètement, parvenant même à le surprendre une fois la porte des toilettes refermée derrière elle:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je savais que tu ne venais pas pour pisser...

Ils etouffent un éclat de rire devant le ridicule de leur condition, tous deux coincés dans une pièce de tout juste quelques mêtres carrés. Et, devant la promiscuité, il fini par s'asseoir sur la cuvette des WC, rendant l'image d'autant plus tragi comique. La valse des emotions tournant encore, et leur rires vite remplacés par l'inquiétude, il passe ses mains sur son visage, sa barbe naissante lui piquant les doigts. Le voyant ainsi vulnérable, Sarah ne peut que laisser agir son instinct, laisser parler des sentiments qu'elle sent lui bruler la chair un peu plus à chaque minute passée, et déjà si proche, fait un pas dans sa direction, l'unique pas possible, pour passer à son tour ses mains sur des joues marquées par le sommeil. Il la regarde, les yeux reflets de son immense fatigue, il a besoin d'elle, elle le sait. Alors naturellement, elle approche ses lèvres des siennes, il les accueille, les réclame... avant de serrer ce petit bout de femme dans ses bras comme si elle était la dernière chose qui le reliait au combat qui l'a ramené à l'état sauvage, et dont paradoxalement il aimerait tellement se détacher.

- J'ai besoin de toi; je me fous de ne pas avoir le droit de le dire ou de le penser, j'ai besoin de toi. Je le sais, je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que je finirais par m'attacher à toi de telle façon que tout finirait par foutre le camp. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai pas de regrets.

Elle sourit de manière désabusée; une déclaration maladroite, mais empreinte d'une telle innocence, qu'elle prend à coeur le rôle qu'il vient de lui confier... elle a été la femme de quelqun, mais elle n'a pas su, trop jeune, trop peu prête à sacrifier sa personne pour un autre; et la voila, au dessus du vide, en train de caresser les cheveux d'un homme dont elle est amoureuse, un homme marié, un homme qui vient tout juste d'être père; et il lui demande à elle, d'être là, d'être le repère dont il a besoin pour continuer à mener une mission dont il ne voulait pas.

- Tu en auras. J'en aurais aussi...

Elle le sait, elle n'en a pas douté un seul instant depuis le début de la nuit. Dans tout ce chaos elle avait réussi à y voir plus clair, à saisir l'importance de chacun de ces moments volés à leur destin mais qui parce qu'ils ne leur appartenaient pas, finiraient par leur coûter cher. Comme c'était déjà le cas... tout semblait se combiner de telle manière, qu'ils pouvaient entrevoir chaque malheur, chaque difficulté à venir comme le fruit de leur propre trahison. Envers la mission, envers leurs frères d'armes, envers leurs vies. Pourtant comment lutter? Comment lutter contre ce qui est évident quand on ne le souhaite pas? A cet instant leur devoir n'a plus la même teneur, ni même leur culpabilité, alors la réponse est toute trouvée... pas de lutte. Juste de la vie.

La vie qui s'ouvre sur leur petit monde comme pour leur rappeler que malgré leur choix, il leur reste toujours à poursuivre le chemin emprunté des mois auparavant dans l'espoir de finir ce qui a été commencé, tous deux incarnant le bras d'une justice vengeresse avec tout le poids que cela représente. Toute la responsabilité qu'ils s'apprêtent à assumer de nouveau; on frappe à la porte:

- Av, Sarah, ouvrez je sais que vous êtes là.

Steve. Sans doute lui aussi n'a fait que prétendre somnoler pour mieux surprendre une conversation, un mot, de quoi lui apporter plus de réponses sur ce qu'il suspectait être avant même que cela ne soit... l'attirance qu'il avait vu évoluer sans rien pouvoir y faire entre son boss et son second. Maintenant plus de doutes, plus de tentatives d'obtenir des réponses, tout est clair, présent. Avner et Sarah toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre se sentent prits à leur propre piège, dans cet espace exigu qui avait été un refuge l'espace de quelques minutes, et deviendrait sans doute leur tribunal dans les secondes à venir. Lorsque Steve aura ouvert la porte.

Biensur quand il entre et les trouve pétrifiés d'abord, puis dans une ultime tentative de cacher l'évidence, se séparer avec gène, il ne parvient pas à réprimer un sourire à la fois complice et condescendant.

- Si vous évitiez de me prendre pour un abruti, ça me ferait vraiment, mais alors vraiment plaisir.

Ainsi l'atmosphère détendue, ils se retrouvent tous trois enfermés, prêts à discuter de l'essentiel dans l'endroit le plus innapproprié.

- Puisque visiblement tu viens d'être témoin de la scène, tu dois avoir quelques questions. Alors autant les poser tout de suite avant que cela ne devienne encore plus embarrassant, et que le personnel de bord ne s'imagine que nous sommes en train de poser une bombe dans les toilettes de leur appareil.

Une Sarah prise au dépourvue en théorie, mais n'ayant rien perdu de sa verve légendaire vient donc de prendre les choses en main, au grand soulagement de son amant, n'ayant pas bougé d'un iota. Steve appuyé contre la porte croise les bras, en bon inquisiteur, son regard pétillant à l'idée qu'il saura obtenir d'eux des aveux après avoir tant soupçonné:

- Je ne veux pas passer pour un fouille merde, sincèrement. Alors j'aborderai directement le sujet qui fâche. En plus c'est minuscule ici et ça pue la mort... peu importe ce que vous y faisiez vous êtes courageux... bref. Je vous demande juste d'être honnètes envers moi, de plus vous la jouer perso comme vous l'avez trop fait jusqu'ici. On est dans la même galère, si on y passe c'est ensemble. Alors ne me mentez pas.

Les deux échangent un regard, comme ils échangeraient le droit à la parole. Un droit dont ils se passeraient avec joie s'ils en avaient la possibilité. Ses deux mains jointes dans une improbable prière, ou bien dans l'espoir peut-être d'appuyer ses mots de manière plus convaincante que leur simple énonciation, Avner ne lève pas le regard en direction de Steve avant d'ouvrir la bouche:

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire Steve, vraiment. Sarah et moi, nous...

- Oui vous couchez ensembles ça je crois l'avoir comprit. Mais ce qui me chiffonne c'est de vous trouver tous les deux enlacés dans les toilettes d'un avion comme si vous étiez rongés par les remords. Il s'est passé quoi exactement ce soir?

- Rien de plus que ce que nous t'avons déjà dit tout à l'heure.

Steve sourit de plus bel; loin d'être prêt à se laisser bercer de jolies paroles enigmatiques. Il veut des faits, il veut comprendre. Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour lui d'avoir toute confiance en son boss, parce que c'est le seul moyen pour lui de pouvoir accomplir son devoir sans craindre d'être la prochaine cible sur la liste.

A cet instant il n'est pas certain que Sarah ou Avner n'aient pas appuyé sur la gachette, il pense encore à une infiltration d'agents doubles, paranoia aidant. Aussi devant cette possibilité, Sarah prefère prendre les devants. Se tenant debout près de Av, les bras croisés, décidée:

- On était ensembles, Av et moi quand c'est arrivé. Il est redescendu au bar après être monté se coucher, et il m'y a trouvé à la place de celle qu'il cherchait.

Un rapide échange se fait entre Av et Steve, l'un se trouvant dans un embarras à la mesure du jugement qu'il semble deviner dans le regard de l'autre. Et Sarah continue:

- Quand on est remontés, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Enfin rien qu'on ai pu remarquer. Ce n'est que lorsque je suis retournée dans ma chambre, environ... deux heures plus tard... que j'ai vu la porte legèrement entre ouverte.

De nouveau, le regard de Steve vogue entre les deux coupables designés avant que le silence n'installe. Puis, sortant de nulle part, une question qui donne d'abord l'impression d'être hors de propos mais qui, rend finalement aux évènements leur réélle place:

- Vous couchez ensembles depuis combien de temps?

Ils se regardent; et cette fois Av se décide à assumer les actes commis. Comme pour... les légitimer :

- C'était la première fois.

Steve acquiese, pensif, grimaçant. Analysant la situation aussi rapidement qu'elle lui devient limpide.

- Tu te dis que tu aurais dû mourir à la place de Carl; que si tu avais résisté à cette pute pour ne pas tromper ta femme ça n'aurait pas fait de toi quelqun de faible comme Carl. Tu te dis que tu méritais de mourir autant que lui. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi le destin a été clément envers toi alors que tu as trahie la seule chose encore propre dans ta vie. Je me trompe?

Av reste bouche bée, les yeux fixés sur son ami, incapable de répliquer face à tant de vérité, tant de justesse. Sarah le regarde, compatissante, presque mère alors qu'elle devrait partager ses tourments. Mais ce qu'il lui a dit quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu'ils étaient encore seuls lui laisse penser que ce qu'il ressent n'est pas différent de ce qu'elle ressent. Alors, impulsive, elle décide de précipiter la fin de cet interrogatoire forcé pour dire à son tour ce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de dire, ce qu'elle a eu peur de dire jusqu'à cette ultime seconde. Celle où elle a comprit quelquechose de primordial.

- Bien, voila tu as tout comprit. Maintenant il serait temps de sortir d'ici, je viens de me souvenir que j'étais claustrophobe.

Presque décidée à le sortir par la force, sa détérmination amuse Steve autant qu'elle surprend Avner. Et si ce dernier reste silencieux, toujours sous le choc d'une révélation dont il connaissait pourtant déjà la teneur; le premier se permet de faire de l'humour comme souvent lors de situations où l'on en demanderait pas tant:

- Ca va je m'en vais. Je sors en premier sinon ça va faire suspect. Enfin au pire on passe pour une bande de pervers...

Av et Sarah sourient, désabusés et lorsque Steve s'apprête à refermer la porte sur eux, il leur glisse un dernier mot, son sérieux retrouvé:

- Merci de me faire confiance.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu nous avais laissé le choix...

Une Sarah cynique que seul Av a pu entendre. Puis regardant la porte à son tour, elle s'apprête à le quitter sans en avoir envie; comme si en franchissant cette porte elle savait qu'elle allait le rendre au monde. Comme si ce moment aussi étrange fut-il, n'avait apartenu qu'à eux. Aussi, souhaite-t-elle conclure par ce qui lui semble être la seule chose à dire:

- Je t'aime.

Un léger sourire de part et d'autre, mais pas un mot. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouve seul, fixant cette porte desormais refermée sur sa solitude, qu'il ose:

- Moi aussi.

Le jour semble s'être levé avec eux alors qu'ils pénètrent le terminal de l'aéroport Parisien d'Orly. Et c'est en cadence qu'ils suivent Avner, ouvrant la marche en quète d'un téléphone. Lorsqu'il fini par le trouver, chacun s'assure qu'ils ne sont pas observés, traqués, espionnés par qui que ce soit. Un travail quotidien qui était devenu quasiment instinctif après des mois d'une chasse à l'homme ouverte par delà les frontières. Ils étaient pourtant repérables, trois hommes et une femme semblant toujours marcher vers une destination secrète, le regard baissé afin d'éviter d'eveiller les soupçons...

Il leur était pourtant souvent arrivé de faire diversion, se séparant ça et là, mais après peu de temps ils avaient fini par réaliser que les gens ne s'attardaient pas sur eux. Du moins la plupart... et ceux qui ne s'en désinteressaient pas étaient immédiatement catalogués comme potentiellement dangereux.

Rien de tel ce matin, les quelques rayons de soleil traversant les longues baies vitrées les couvrant d'une ombre protectrice alors qu'ils sont tous adossés aux murs proches du téléphone public auquel est accroché leur boss, en grande conversation avec son indic, Louis.

Il s'agite, explique et tente de lire entre les lignes une quelconque trace de culpabilité à l'autre bout du fil, mais rien ne transparait. De quoi le frustrer assez pour raccrocher avec fureur, sans un regard pour ses collègues qui eux, ne font que le scruter dans l'espoir d'y voir un peu plus clair.

Silencieux, il avance avec la même détérmination qu'habituellement, mais le malaise s'est installé; la culpabilité est revenue. Durant la fin du vol il lui avait été donné l'oportunité de repenser à ce qui venait de se produire plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et l'idée qu'il ai pu en arriver à une extremité telle dans cette mission, mélant trahison, mort et sentiments en se rendant d'autant plus faible qu'il ne savait plus rien contrôler, l'avait muré dans le silence. Malgré les tentatives de Steve de le dérider depuis qu'il avait été mit dans la confidence, malgré les sourires confiants de Robert, à qui l'on avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne ce qui se produisait... malgré les regards fuyants de Sarah, qui se pensait responsable de cet état après lui avoir avoué une faiblesse qu'elle s'était imaginé incapable de partager avant la nuit passée. Il était resté impassible.

Et toute la route les séparant de leur appartement était identique, pas un mot; de simples regards échangés avec la sensation que si quelqun devait briser le silence cela finirait mal. Alors rien, les portes claquées, les escaliers montés à la va-vite, et finalement, une fois protégés entre leurs murs... après une inspection minutieuse, c'est l'instigateur même de ce malaise qui y met fin, se frottant le visage en éspérant se débarrasser d'une fatigue récurrente.

- Bon... quartier libre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Une nouvelle accueillie avec bonheur par Steve, debout au milieu de la salle à manger, arme à la main comme les trois autres:

- Génial, ne m'en veuillez pas mais... je pense que je vais aller finir ma nuit.

Suivi de Robert, timidement:

- Idem, à tout à l'heure.

A cet instant, tous s'observent encore avec une sorte de recul, la mort de Carl présente dans tous les esprits. Et alors que Steve et Robert se frayent un chemin jusqu'aux chambres, Avner lance, absent:

- Je vais aller faire des courses pour le déjeuner.

Sarah grimaçe, un sourcil haussé face à l'absurdité de ce qu'il vient de dire:

- Av; il est 6 heures et demi. D'une, rien n'est ouvert, et de deux tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure avec Louis?

- A 15 heures...

Elle acquiese, soulagée de pouvoir établir a nouveau un dialogue avec lui, même s'il lui faut pour ça jouer à la maman et son bébé. Puis elle l'entraine par le bras dans la direction prise par leurs amis juste avant:

- Alors couches toi, ça te fera du bien. Je vais faire pareil.

Et une nouvelle fois, remake de la nuit précédente, ils se quittent face à la porte de leurs chambres; un ultime regard et l'idée... qu'ils voudraient quelquechose qu'ils s'interdisent encore, malgré leurs aveux.

Pourtant cette fois, c'est lui qui la rejoint, après un quart d'heure passé allongé sur son lit à observer le plafond, il ne peut pas se résoudre à fermer les yeux sans être près d'elle. Aussi se lève-t-il, entrant dans sa chambre sans bruit, et l'observant étendue entre ses draps, lui tournant le dos. Apparement déjà endormie... la main posée sur la crosse de son arme sur la table de nuit. Un léger sourire attendri et il se décide à entrer dans le lit à son tour, lentement, collant son torse nu contre son dos et la voyant resserrer sa paume sur son arme instinctivement. Il marque une pause, relevé sur son coude pour s'assurer qu'elle dort. Puis, finalement, la main quitte l'arme pour se tendre vers lui. Elle est reveillée. Lui rendant son sourire, elle l'invite à la serrer contre lui, le laissant passer ses bras sous les siens, ses mains se poser contre son ventre avant qu'elle ne les serre dans les siennes. Ainsi son nez dans son cou, Av trouve le sommeil pour la première fois depuis longtemps...

C'est apaisé qu'il ouvre les yeux, cherchant sans succés à retrouver la trace de celle à qui il devait cet état de graçe. Seul dans le lit, il ne tarde pas à entendre une mélodie se profiler non loin de lui, et même aveuglé par la lumière du jour, il parvient à voir une forme évoluer au rythme de la musique.

Sarah avait branché un petit poste de radio des semaines auparavant, et il l'avait souvent surprise en train de chantonner des airs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, français pour la plupart, assise sur le bord de sa fenètre à regarder les gens passer. Un des nombreux détails qui l'avaient séduit, et qui le séduisent encore à cet instant, alors qu'elle reproduit son petit rituel, "un instant à elle" comme elle lui avait expliqué.

Et même s'il se contente de l'observer pour ne pas la troubler, elle fini par sentir son regard sur elle et, tournant la tête dans sa direction:

- Si tu continues à me regarder, je t'étouffe avec ton oreiller.

Il sourit, rit même. D'un rire franc, sans aucune arrière pensée. Comme si quelque chose, un chemin, un avenir, s'était tracé soudainement pour eux. La proximité qu'ils s'étaient crée ayant sans doute aidé plus qu'autre chose. Il se lève alors, la rejoignant pour s'asseoir à sa place, et la prendre sur ses genoux, confiant, serein. "Culpabilité" n'étant devenu qu'un mot sans interêt de son vocabulaire. Non, les seuls mots qui l'interessent sont ceux que Sarah murmure sans qu'il les comprennent, cette chanson qu'il l'a déjà entendu chanter sans oser lui demander ce que c'était; ce qui l'amenait à l'écouter sans cesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes?

- Lettre à France, de Polnareff. Tu ne connais pas...

Il grimaçe:

- Ca parle de quoi?

Avec un sourire presque moqueur, amusé, elle répond. Sans le regarder; sa tête posée sur sa poitrine, protegée entre ses bras. Partageant sa serenité:

- De la France.

- Mais encore?

- Il parle de son pays qu'il a dû quitter mais qui lui manque tellement qu'il ne fait qu'y penser. Parce qu'il l'aime, il l'aimera toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

- Comme toi.

Elle sourit.

- Comme moi oui.

Le silence se fait, pour mieux écouter ces mots qui lui rapellent que même si elle se trouve chez elle aujourd'hui, elle ne pourra peut-etre plus jamais y revenir une fois leur mission terminée. Ces mots qui savent aussi lui rappeler son mari, ou qui elle le sait, sauraient rappeler à son amant que loin de lui se trouvent les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde et qu'il n'a de cesse de trahir sans remords. Pourtant lorsque la chanson se termine, et que dans un français aproximatif il tente de prononcer les mots qu'il vient d'entendre en lui demandant de les lui traduire, elle n'a pas peur de l'amener à se souvenir de sa femme, de sa fille; pas peur de mettre un terme à leur moment parce qu'elle sait aussi qu'un jour, il entendra cette chanson en pensant à elle.

Biensur immédiatement l'effet qu'elle avait prévu se produit et le visage d'Avner se ferme, son regard s'éloigne, retrouvant une expression semblable à celle qu'il arborait à leur arrivée. Mais rapidement il se ressaisi et sa main contre la tempe de Sarah, il rapproche sa tête de la sienne pour plonger son nez dans ses cheveux avant d'y déposer un baiser, les paupières plissées par la force qu'il met dans cette étreinte.

Si elle ne comprends pas pour quelle raison il agit de cette manière, il lui suffit de croiser son regard pour y voir plus clair, il la remercie. De comprendre, de faire la part des choses même si ça lui coûte. Puis faisant mine de se lever, il lui montre qu'il n'est pas prêt à sacrifier leur moment à cela:

- Je vais faire des courses, tu viens avec moi?

Un acquiesement, accompagné d'un léger sourire et c'est elle qui se lève pour lui permettre d'en faire de même. Une simple journée, à peine.. quelques heures, et ils vivent comme s'il n'existait plus qu'eux, fermant de nouveau la porte au monde pour mieux protéger ce qui leur rend la force qui commencait à leur manquer.

Dans la rue, inconscients du risque prit, insouciants, ils marchent, rient, se surprennent à chercher la main de l'autre sans y voir une quelconque diversion. Passant pour un enième couple amoureux dans une ville dédiée à l'amour, ils oublient que leur présence n'a pour raison que la vengeance et le sang.

Lorsqu'ils reviennent à l'apartement les bras chargés entre deux éclats de rires, ils sont surprits par Steve et Robert, installés devant la télévision. Les deux hommes, observant la scène sans savoir quel comportement adopter, restent silencieux, interdits presque. Ce qui met rapidement fin au boheur coupable de Av et Sarah, figés par la honte d'avoir été surpris. Heureusement Steve met fin aux quiproquos, ramenant les choses à leur proportion intiale:

- C'est bon, calmez vous. Vous n'allez pas vous interdir de vivre sous pretexte qu'on est là. Ce qui se passe ici ne sortira pas d'ici, vous n'êtes pas en faute, et croyez moi si j'avais eu l'opportunité de faire pareil que vous je l'aurais fait. Alors relax... et préparez nous à déjeuner.

De quoi rendre le sourire à tout le monde, y comprit Robert, que Steve avait dû mettre dans la confidence pendant leur absence... histoire de justifier quelques passages sombres d'une histoire qu'il vivait plutôt mal.

S'il avait souvent gardé le silence, Robert était sans doute celui dont la culpabilité était la plus présente et s'il ne le savait pas encore, cette culpabilité allait causer sa perte. Mais... il n'en était pas encore à cette extremité, et pour lui le seul danger encouru à l'instant restait l'intoxication alimentaire.

Et c'est dans cet esprit que se passèrent les heures précédent le rendez vous d'Avner avec Louis, une legéreté bienvenue, necessaire. Des instants de bonheur distillés dans les pires moments d'une mission devenue leur vie, parce que l'amour avait décidé de s'en mêler.

Ils étaient en avance, installés à la terrasse d'un petit café et prétendant lire un quotidien en scrutant le coin de la rue. Robert avait été désigné pour seconder Av, hasard ou destin, ils avaient tiré à la courte paille comme d'habitude et le sort avait semblé se poser lourdement sur les épaules d'un Robert se contentant de sourire.

15 heures sonnant, ils voient Louis descendre d'une Berline, suivi de son père... échangeant un regard éloquent. La situation devait être sérieuse pour qu'il se déplace. Mais la discrétion étant devenu leur arme la plus importante, ils se contentent de continuer leur lecture sans s'alarmer.

Les deux hommes s'installent à leur table, commandent deux cafés serrés et sans autre forme de procès, Louis sort de sa serviette en cuir une petite enveloppe blanche, contenant sans doute quelques clichés de l'assassin de Carl.

Avner l'ouvre, calme... du moins autant que possible, et se laisse observer par les trois hommes. Louis une cigarette à la bouche qu'il vient d'allumer nonchalament en attendant que lui soit désignée la coupable parmi les suspectes présentes. Une série d'épreuves en noir et blanc, comme toujours, mais au lieu des habituels visages terroristes se trouvent plusieurs jeunes femmes qu'Av détaille avant de tendre une photo à Louis, sans un mot.

- Elle est hollandaise, apolitique, uniquement interessée par l'argent. Elle habite à Amsterdam, elle y est maintenant. C'est une information très fiable.

Il parle vite, ne reprenant son souffle que pour tirer sur sa cigarette, avant que son père ne prenne la suite, inquiet:

- Une information pour laquelle vous ne nous devez rien. Nous vous l'offrons, celle là, vous comprenez pourquoi...

- Parce que vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans le meurtre de mon collègue?

Av tient à garder ses distances, malgré l'insistence avec laquelle son instinct lui assure que l'homme en face de lui n'est pas responsable de la mort de Carl. Pourtant ses dires ne vont pas dans ce sens.

- Nous vivons dans un monde de secrets qui s'entrecroisent, nous vivons et nous mourrons aux endroits où ces secrets se rencontrent. C'est ce qu'on a accepté, non? Nous achetons pour vous des informations à vos ennemis, ce qui les alerte. Vous n'êtes pas les seules personnes à demander des noms.

Tout semble se jouer entre les deux hommes, spectateurs, Louis et Robert masquent leur anxieté derrière cigarette et ongles rongés, ce qui se joue semble être primordial, naissance d'une crise diplomatique à hauts risques. Naissance de la peur pour Av, qui commence à comprendre que malgré sa prudence, malgré leur prudence à tous, il n'est pas de jeu de trahison qui tienne plus que du prix payé pour des erreurs commises. Il l'avait soupçonné, et cela se confirme.

- Vous voulez dire que moi aussi je suis traqué?

Oui, c'est lui que la Hollandaise cherchait à assassiner, c'est lui la cible, comme il l'avait pressenti, comme la logique le voulait. Il était la tête pensante du groupe, le chef des opérations... comment ne pouvait-il pas être sur une liste semblable à la sienne? Louis reprend la parole, tentant de lui faire entendre raison. Tentative presque déplacée aux yeux d'Avner:

- On vous dit qu'il est temps d'arrêter.

- La course n'est point au plus rapide, ni le combat au plus fort.

Métaphore du père de Louis, que ce dernier ponctue en sortant à nouveau une enveloppe blanche de sa serviette. A linterieur... une photo d'Avner.

- Le malheur arrive à l'improviste. Qui peut dire quand il tombe...

Le retour à l'apartement se fait plus calme, et c'est au tour de Sarah d'observer un spectacle aux antipodes de celui qu'elle et Av avaient pu offrir à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Assise près de Steve devant la télévision, elle s'empresse de se lever pour rejoindre les deux hommes dont elle n'est pas encore parvenue à croiser le regard, inquiète:

- Alors?

Av retire son béret, le pose avec sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, prenant son temps avant d'oser la regarder:

- Alors nous partons pour Amsterdam demain.

- Et?

- Et je vais prendre une douche.

Impassible, fermé, elle retrouve dans son expression tout ce qui avait symbolisé sa determination depuis le début de leur mission. Il est redevenu l'agent responsable d'une vague vengeresse ayant deferlé sur l'Europe depuis maintenant plus d'un an, et ne veut plus rendre de comptes qu'à lui même. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre il quitte la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Aussitot c'est Robert qu'elle scrute et qui, désolé d'être porteur d'un tel message, baisse les yeux avant d'oser ouvrir la bouche:

- Il vient d'apprendre que la femme qui a tué Carl était là pour lui.

Steve se lève:

- On le savait déjà, non?

- Il a du mal à supporter la responsabilité de la mort de Carl, de la probabilité qu'on meurt tous alors qu'il est en ligne de mire.

- On est tous ensembles dans ce coup, il le sait. Pas vrai Sarah?

Elle acquiese, les bras croisés, l'air grave. Cherchant un pretexte pour ne pas aller lui parler, pour retenir son envie de lui dire ce que Steve vient de dire; qu'ils sont ensembles dans cette galère. Pourtant la résolution ne tient pas plus d'une seconde face au poids qu'elle sait peser sur les épaules d'Av, et elle le rejoint.

Entrant dans la salle de bain sans frapper, elle voit sa silhouette derrière le rideau de douche, la pièce embuée par la vapeur. Elle s'assied sur les toilettes, remake de la nuit précécente et attend qu'il sorte de la douche, etonné, semblant presque agaçé tant il est cynique:

- Tu comptes me rejoindre dans tous les endroits où je suis supposé me rendre seul?

- Tes soupçons ont été confirmés et alors? Tu le savais. C'est toi le boss, tu es considéré comme l'homme à abattre. Mais n'oublie pas que même sans toi les opérations continueraient, s'ils tuaient chacun d'entre nous, une nouvelle équipe serait mise en place. C'est ce qui arrive quand ton pays te demande d'exterminer des terroristes, sans t'offrir aucune légitimité. On sauve notre honneur, notre terre, notre nation, mais elle ne nous sauvera pas. C'est ton pays qu'il faut blamer Av, pas toi.

Réajustant sa serviette autour de sa taille, il fait les cents pas dans la pièce, nerveux, en colère.

- Justement si, c'est moi qui ai fait les choix qui nous ont conduit à comettre des erreurs monumentales. Si j'avais...

- Si tu avais quoi! Sérieusement, si tu avais "quoi"! Tu as fait ton travail, et c'est uniquement le fait qu'il t'ai été confié à TOI, qui fait que tu es traqué. Pas une erreur de jugement, pas une bévue commise, mais uniquement le fait que tu accomplis ton devoir. Mets toi ça dans le crâne. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu es l'instrument d'une guerre entre deux pays qui dure depuis des milliers d'années, comme le sont ceux qui veulent ta peau. Comme ce Palestinien que tu as descendu à Athènes et qui te vantait les mérites de son peuple, qui se relèverait jusqu'à épuisement pour récupérer leur terre. Tu n'es PAS reponsable de ce qui arrive. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu as été irréprochable, et je pense que personne d'autre ne pourrait en dire autant.

Il soupire, son regard encore dur commence à perdre de son intensité; elle a raison. Et elle est là pour le lui rappeler, elle est là. Elle sera là, et c'est bien ce qui prouve qu'il n'est pas irréprochable. Et là encore il ne parvient toujours pas à avoir de regrets, malgré sa culpabilité latente, il ne veut rien renier. Sans pour autant rendre la chose facile. Quelquechose que Sarah comprend sans avoir besoin d'entendre quelque mot que ce soit sortir de sa bouche, murmurant après s'être cassée la voix dans l'espoir de le convaincre:

- Tu es une victime.

Il sourit, incrédule avant de s'adosser a la porte, s'y cognant la tête en faisant mine de réfléchir aux propos qu'elle vient de tenir. Puis son regard se fixe sur elle, son sourire devenu plus équivoque. Il laisse le silence pénétrer la pièce, déjà impregnée des dernières paroles d'une Sarah maintenant assise en tailleur sur les toilettes, et gardant pourtant un port royal malgré le ridicule de sa position. Il la regarde comme ça plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne réagisse, se sentant proie, aussi amusée qu'excédée:

- Quoi!

- Tu es trop convaincante pour être honnète.

Elle se lève, satisfaite et s'approche de lui pour ouvrir la porte contre laquelle il est toujours adossé. Elle sourit toujours, certaine de le connaitre trop bien désormais pour voir cette capitulation comme autre chose qu'un moyen de la rassurer:

- Et toi tu ne sais pas mentir.

Il arbore le même sourire à son tour, tentant de se protéger graçe aux sarcasmes comme elle lui a apprit à le faire, et s'écarte de son chemin, la regardant s'en aller. Mais encore une fois elle s'arrête en chemin pour l'apostropher une dernière fois:

- Av... je sais que rien ne saura te faire déculpabiliser parce que c'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes. Mais dans ta conscience aigue du bien et du mal, n'oublie pas les faits. L'autoflagellation, contrairement à la culpabilité, ça n'aide pas.

Tous installés autour de la table plongée dans une semi pénombre dûe à l'approche de la tombée de la nuit, ils viennent de passer quelques heures à discuter tactique et marche à suivre pour leur mission qu'Av a cyniquement baptisé "free lance", en l'honneur de leur cible, tueur à gage free lance, et... du fait qu'ils agissent sans l'aval d'aucune autorité étatique que ce soit. Lieux, timing, technique, la question a été étudiée avec méthode et les coûts analysés par Sarah, censée truquer ses comptes une nouvelle fois pour permettre à l'équipe d'opérer sans justifier leurs mouvements. Presque désolidarisée de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, elle ne répond plus que d'Av, sans craindre de passer devant un conseil de discipline si cela venait à se savoir. Comme il le lui avait dit une nuit plus tôt "Un detail de plus parmi toutes les choses que j'ai faites et que je n'aurais pas dû faire..." et pas de regrets.

L'heure du diner arrivée ou presque, le commando a abandonné stratégies et armes de guerres pour aider à la préparation du diner, moments privilégiés par leur boss, incapable de concevoir un repas sans une quantité de plats qu'il prépare lui même, comme il a apprit à aimer le faire. Et l'air frais s'infiltrant au travers des fenêtres entrouvertes fait se disperser quelques arômes alléchants dans tout l'apartement, de quoi recadrer les choses une nouvelle fois. Leur faire oublier le but de leur présence et rendre aux choses un aspect plus léger. Si léger qu'ils s'accordent le droit d'enfreindre le réglement un peu plus en débouchant quelques bouteilles, ultime outil de déculpabilisation face à ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire en prenant ce train pour Amsterdam le lendemain.

Discussion animée, comme ce fût toujours le cas, et chacun cite ses experiences, dévoile ses projets, ses envies; ils sont entre amis, en famille même. Ils ne connaissent plus que ce lien, et il leur est devenu indispensable.

- ... non je dis pas que c'est une partie de plaisir mais j'avoue que c'est tout de même un regret pour moi, en tant qu'homme.

- Ma femme ne serait pas d'accord avec toi, même si c'est une râleuse née, je ne l'ai jamais autant entendu se plaindre que pendant sa grossesse.

Sarah observe Steve et Av agiter leurs mains au dessus de la table pour appuyer leurs points de vue, elle qui se contente de soutenir son menton pour ne pas somnoler. Le vin ayant commencé à faire son effet, mais pensive, elle se livre sans s'en rendre compte:

- Moi je l'ai bien vécu, j'étais... sereine, complète.

Biensur toutes les têtes se tournent, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire. Sans se démonter pour autant. Et puisqu'ils se livraient, elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas en faire autant; elle leur fait confiance. Et c'est un Av désarçonné qui pose la question sans se soucier des autres:

- Comment ça, tu l'as bien vécu?

Elle sourit, absente, ennivrée:

- J'ai un petit garçon. Il a 7 ans.

Silence. Si Av sait qu'elle a été mariée, les autres n'ont aucune idée de la vie qu'a pu mener Sarah jusqu'ici, cette révélation ne prenant que plus d'importance à leurs yeux. Pourtant aucun n'aura le temps de pousser les portes de son intimité, parce qu'elle préfère profiter du peu de bon sens qu'il lui reste pour arrêter les frais et prendre une douche qui, elle l'espère, lui rendra ses esprits. Ainsi se lève-t-elle et laisse ses compagnons d'infortune avec une quantité de questions sans réponses, et peut-être un homme blessé de ne pas avoir été mit dans la confidence après ce qu'ils ont eu l'occasion de partager sans qu'il ai jamais rien voulu dissimuler.

Assise au bord de son lit, elle est impérméable au bruit alentour, ses cheveux volant autour d'elle à mesure qu'elle les laisse caresser par la chaleur de son petit séchoir à main. Un luxe bien féminin pour quelqun de si solidement encré dans la plus pure tradition masculine. C'est du moins ce que pense Avner en rentrant, refermant la porte doucement derrière lui, son expression reflet de son trouble.

Elle ne sent sa présence que lorsqu'il vient s'asseoir près d'elle, qui se contente de lui sourire avec une innocence calculée. Il la regarde faire sans un mot, pour ce qui semble être une eternité, venant presque à oublier pourquoi il est venu.

Mais, lorsqu'elle s'arrête, lorsque le silence se fait à nouveau, elle se tourne vers lui, consciente qu'elle ne pourra rien lui cacher.

- Alors? Pas de questions?

Il hausse un sourcil, surprit par la lergerté de son ton. Comme si lui cacher cet enfant n'avait été que bagatelle. Puis, ne le voyant pas répondre, elle décide de se saisir de sa brosse afin de palier à la gène qui commence à l'envahir malgré elle. Mais à peine a-t-elle posé la brosse sur une de ses mèches de cheveux qu'il la lui prend des mains. Lui demandant de lui tourner le dos, sans rien dire, commençant à la coiffer comme une poupée.

Incarnation de la fragilité à laquelle tous deux avaient veinement tenté de résister.

- Tu t'es mariée parce que tu étais enceinte...

Elle sourit, sans pour autant chercher son regard, sans désirer le faire face. Elle ne peut que deviner quelle lueur se trouve dans ses yeux. Celle de l'homme dont les sentiments ont été trahis. Une lueur qu'elle avait déjà vu, mais qu'elle avait souvent craint de provoquer.

- Quelle perspicacité...

Lui qui jusqu'alors fixait son oeuvre intensément, presque absent, jette un rapide coup d'oeil vers elle d'une manière plus générale, moins absorbée. Surprit à nouveau de sa legerté, déçu...

- Pourquoi tu me l'as caché? Tu avais peur que je ne comprennes pas?

Elle baisse la tête, soupire. Priant pour qu'il continue de la cajoler même si l'action se revèle être en contradiction totale avec le contexte. Sans savoir qu'il se sent incapable d'arrêter. Quelquechose d'aussi simple et stupide, quelquechose que sa femme ne l'avait jamais laissé faire, le taxant à chaque tentative de sentimentalisme latant. Elle le laissait faire, elle le laissait faire comme elle le laissait lui poser des questions qu'il n'avait aucun droit de poser. Quelquechose qu'il est loin d'ignorer, quelquechose qu'il regrette dès qu'il sent l'odeur des larmes.

- Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que j'avais peur. Peur qu'on me l'enlève, peur qu'on l'utilise comme moyen de pression. De tout... il est ce que j'ai de plus beau, ce que j'ai fait de mieux. Si jamais je le perdais...

Sa voix brisée, elle ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase, avec l'idée que si elle venait à continuer elle pourrait ne jamais revoir son fils. Aussi, désolé d'avoir provoqué ce malaise, aussi malheureux qu'elle, il stoppe les mouvements réguliers de la brosse dans ces cheveux crépitant déjà, et posant sa main à la base de sa nuque, il repousse quelque mèches du pouce, avant de dessiner de petits cercles sur sa peau, doucement. Son regard maintenant intense, il la presse pour qu'elle lui fasse face; mais elle ne se retourne pas.

Il ne peut que l'entendre pleurer. Alors sans rien ajouter, il approche son nez de sa longue chevelure blonde, ferme les yeux lorsque leur parfum l'envahi. Doux, tendre, il y plonge son visage, s'ennivrant de l'instant en plissant les paupières.

Puis lorsqu'il la sent se resserrer contre lui, il ose... poser ses lèvres là où étaient ses doigts, la chair tendre de son cou marquée par cet acte incontrolé. Ses baisers bruyants, ses lèvres entrouvertes pour mieux gouter chaque larme qu'il lui a fait verser, il le sait, elle vient de fermer les yeux. Elle ne pleure plus. Sa tête penchée vers celle d'Av, elle s'abandonne à l'instant.

A suivre...


End file.
